


The Time Between Breaths

by Reliant_Gamma (Blaze_Enderman)



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Hickies, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Scratching, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Yearning, implied verbal abuse, these two are DENSE, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze_Enderman/pseuds/Reliant_Gamma
Summary: Michiru and Nazuna are finally figuring out what they mean to each other, and why it hurts so much to be apart.
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru
Comments: 22
Kudos: 190





	1. The first steps

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this takes place several years after the anime, because i wasn't sure how old they were at the end of the anime, so we'll just say they are both 20 now.

Michiru flopped onto her bed, exhausted. She had spent all day running around Animacity with Shirou trying to track down a particularly annoying skunk beastman who kept confusing Shirou’s nose. Now though, she was home. She had been in Animacity for a couple years now and was working in an official capacity for the city, using her transforming powers to help the mayor keep the peace in Animacity. It paid pretty well, and she had her own apartment. It wasn’t very big, but it was hers and she took a small measure of pride in that.

Michiru was just about to nod off when she heard a knocking on her patio door, which was strange considering she was on the 10th floor. Michiru groaned and sat up, trudging to the sliding glass door and yanked the curtain back. A slightly shivering Nazuna stood on the porch, wrapped in her wings.

Michiru let out and exaggerated sigh, but she smiled a little as she opened the door.

“You know I have a front door right?” Michiru said, letting in the shivering fox girl along with a gust of the early autumn air, sending a chill through Michiru as well. Nazuna made a bee-line to Michiru’s bed, kicking off her sandals and burying herself under the blankets.

“I’m a celebrity, the paparazzi follows me everywhere, and I definitely don’t want them to figure out where you live. Could you imagine the headlines of the tabloids? City-Idol Nazuna Hiwatashi Has a secret lover? Find out inside!” Nazuna complained, the only visible part of her sticking out of the blanket nest was her snout.

Michiru froze hanging up her jacket when Nazuna said that, but only for a moment.

“Well thank you for that I guess,” She replied, and started walking over to her mirror and brushing out her hair. Michiru had managed to get a lot better control of her powers in the last few years and found she could change the length of her hair at will, but she still liked keeping it short.

“You should just keep the patio door unlocked, then I could just come in whenever I want,” Nazuna grumbled.

“But what if some weirdo comes in? You aren’t the only beastman who can fly you know,” Michiru said, taking Nazuna’s sandals and putting them at the foot of the bed.

“You work with Shirou to fight some of the most dangerous beastmen in Animacity, I’m pretty sure that you could handle anyone who wants to try it,” Nazuna sat up and poked her head out of the blankets to fix Michiru with a withering glare. As she pulling the blankets over her head, her ears flipped out and Michiru’s heart lurched, but she managed to keep a straight face. _Why was that so cute_ , Michiru thought, pointedly ignoring the incredulous stare as she walked to her dresser.

“I suppose that’s fair. I’m gonna change now,” Michiru said. She turned her back to Nazuna and slipped her shirt and sports bra off and slipping a slightly too large shirt on. She also took the shorts she usually wore off and stepped into a different pair that were more comfortable. Idly, she wondered if Nazuna was watching her, but shoved the thought down. Michiru knew her feelings were one sided. Or at least, she thought she did. It was not an easy topic to broach.

Michiru fiddled with her watch and reminisced. Michiru realized she was in love with Nazuna about a year before when she started dating some guy. He was attractive and dashing, and it broke Michiru’s heart. She fought with the feeling, the _why,_ it hurt her so much for a month before she realized that she hated seeing Nazuna with someone who wasn’t her. But she didn’t do anything, and supported Nazuna the best she could. She remembered the times when she had meddled when she shouldn’t have, and even now she felt guilty for being so selfish. _Nazuna isn’t only mine, she can have other’s in her life,_ Michiru had thought as her heart was ripped in half every time she saw them together.

They had broken up a couple months later, in a bad way. Nazuna still hadn’t told Michiru what had happened, but Nazuna showed up on Michiru’s porch that night while snow fell heavily from the sky, tears frozen to her face. Michiru stayed up all night, making sure Nazuna was ok. The whole time, Nazuna refused to speak about what had happened between her and her ex but clung to Michiru like she was the only thing keeping her grounded. Michiru had decided that if she ever saw that man again, she was going to fly him over the lake and drop him, see what sound he made when he hit the water.

“Miiichiiiruuuu,” Nazuna said, right before poking Michiru in rib. Michiru yelped and nearly jumped into the ceiling, instinctively giving herself kangaroo legs. Nazuna nearly fell over, she was laughing so hard, and after a moment Michiru joined her, doubling over with laughter.

“Come on, come lay down,” Nazuna said, dragging Michiru towards the bed. Michiru had always dreamed of having a big bed growing up, and when she finally had the opportunity to get one, she wasted no expense. The king size bed had plenty of room for the both of them to spread out, but Nazuna pulled Michiru in and snuggled closed, resting her head on Michiru’s arm while she stretched one of them over her stomach. Michiru felt her heart rate increase but forced it down again. This was something that Nazuna had started doing a lot lately, and Michiru had determined that she didn’t mean anything by it. Nazuna was just a cuddly person, she concluded. Still, having her close enough the Michiru could smell the shampoo she used was intoxicating. Michiru’s heart ached again, and she desperately fought the urge to twist her fingers through Nazuna’s long hair, to run a hand down her face, and intertwine herself deeper in her embrace.

Instead, Michiru asked: “Have a long day?”

Nazuna frowned and snuggled closer to Michiru, sending another thrill through her. “We started a new shoot today, and the director is a strange one. He keeps having us shoot the same scene over and over again, and no one is sure why. Today was especially bad. We ended up doing 115 retakes before one of the other actors, Boris, got fed up and walked off the set, followed by almost everyone else soon after. The most frustrating part was that the director didn’t even look bothered. Ahhh, its so frustrating!” Nazuna said, using her hand to punctuate her speech, like she always did when she was annoyed. She continued for a while about the various setback and frustrations with the new movie shoot. Michiru watched and listened, happy to be so close to the fox girl.

“Must be tough, being the top actor and idol of Animacity,” Michiru said, smirking slightly when Nazuna finished talking.

“All part of the job, I suppose,” Nazuna said, but preened a little at the compliment, “How about you? I’m sure prowling the streets with the Mayor’s wolf must be all sorts of exciting.”

Michiru laughed at Shirou’s nickname before replying, “Not as much as you’d think probably. We spent most of the morning tracking down a serial pick pocketer, and then the evening chasing a skunk around town.”

Nazuna shoved her nose into Michiru’s neck and sniffed, causing Michiru to tense and suppress a yelp, suddenly glad that it was hard to tell when a beastman was blushing.

“You don’t smell like a skunk,” Nazuna said, either not noticing or not saying anything about Michiru suddenly tensing.

“I showered at work obviously. We had special shampoo that washed the scent away. Poor Shirou could hardly stand when we got back the office, his nose was so plugged up.”

“The big bad wolf can’t handle a little bit of stink?” Nazuna said, giving Michiru a smirk.

“He’s old, leave him alone,” Michiru said, but she laughed.

For a while longer they talked about their days, but eventually, the settled into a comfortable silence, listening to the music from Nazuna’s phone that she had turned on at some point. Michiru started nodding off, and her mind wandered to her feelings for Nazuna again. It was all she really thought about lately if she was being honest with herself.

Having her so close caused Michiru’s heart to ache, but in reality, Nazuna might as well have been on the other side of the planet. _I can’t ruin our friendship. She probably doesn’t even like women._ Michiru thought. _If I tell her that I love her, I’ll throw everything we ever had out the window. No, this is better._

Michiru, resigned herself to another empty night when Nazuna spoke up.

“Hey, Michiru? You awake?” She said, her voice quiet. There was something there that Michiru couldn’t quite place.

“Mhmm,” Michiru mumbled, feigning sleepiness. In reality, her heart was pounding in her chest. Michiru hoped that Nazuna couldn’t hear it over the faint traffic outside and the wind against the windows.

“Why haven’t you ever dated anyone?”

Despite herself, Michiru tensed, and Nazuna definitely noticed, because she winced like Michiru had slapped her.

“Sorry, I guess I was just curious, you don’t have to answer,” Nazuna said. Michiru could almost feel her shrink, and her chest tightened with regret.

A long minute passed before Michiru answered.

“I really haven’t felt anything for anyone, except for one person, and I don’t know how to approach them about it, I guess,” Michiru’s tone was the same quiet, almost whisper as Nazuna.

Nazuna was silent for a bit, and when Michiru looked at her, she was chewing on her lip, a frown knitting her brow. Finally, she spoke.

“I never told you why I broke up with my ex, did I?”

Michiru’s blood ran cold with sudden fury at Nazuna’s ex, but she quelled it long enough to shake her head.

Nazuna sighed before she continued, “I started dating him because it felt like it was something I had to do. I was 20 years old and I had never had a boyfriend. It just felt pathetic. So I found someone who looked nice and asked him out. He agreed, and I had my first boyfriend. The first few months were fun, actually. He was sweet and he didn’t seem too bothered about my popularity. But the longer we dated, I realized I didn’t feel anything for him. He wanted to take things farther, and I didn’t because I felt like that was a commitment that I didn’t want to take. Finally, I realized what was bothering me so much. I was in love with some one else. I had been for a long time. When, I told him who, he nearly went ballistic. He yelled at me, called me horrible names, things I hadn’t heard in a very long time. He threatened to tell everyone my secrets, to ruin me. But I couldn’t be with him anymore. It hurt too much to be away from the person I loved. I walked out of his apartment, and never looked back, except to hit him with an iron-clad NDA that his grandkids will feel,” Nazuna chuckled, a vindictive tone in her voice.

Michiru hugged Nazuna without thinking about it, rubbing her back gently as Nazuna cried softly into her shirt. She didn’t cry for long, but also didn’t move out of the hug, nor did Michiru let her go. There was something in the air that neither could explain, a warm tension of words unsaid.

Michiru broke the quiet. “Who was it that you loved, Nazuna?” She whispered.

The tension rose, seeming to hum with anticipation. With careful slowness, the words came out of Nazuna’s mouth, spilling out, the floodgates opening for the first time.

“It was you, Michiru. I love you, Michiru. I always have, but I didn’t know for so long. Every time I was with him, I was wishing you were there. I wanted to hold your hand, pull you close, kiss you under the stars on the beach. I wanted to spend every moment with you that I could because I can’t be with anyone else. Every time I see you, my heart skips a beat, and I get so lonely when we aren’t together. I’m so sorry Michiru, I can’t help it. I love you.”

The fear in her voice, the shaking voice as she forced out word that she had long hidden from everyone spilled out, stabbed Michiru in the heart, an overwhelming sense of relief, sadness, and yearning twisting in her chest. Nazuna was crying again, but she didn’t try to get closer to Michiru. She had curled up into herself, seeming to shrink into the sweatshirt she had stolen from Michiru at some point.

Michiru pulled the arm that Nazuna was laying on in until her hand gently cupped the side of Nazuna’s face, her hand pushing gently into the fur on her face. With a slight application of pressure, Nazuna’s face tilted up to Michiru’s and their eyes met.

“I love you too Nazuna. I hated every minute I had to watch you be with someone else. I wanted to be the one there for you, to support you, chat with you after long days at work. I loved you before, when we were younger, but it took me losing you to someone else before I admitted it to myself. I’m sorry it took so long, but I am here now, Nazuna, and I love you with my whole heart.”

With a jerk, they kissed, their bodies intertwining as they shared their love for each other for the first time.


	2. Wanting and Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love Nazuna and Michiru feel for each other reaches a point they only ever dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CHAPTER!!!  
> This chapter is safe to skip. It will contain nothing important to the overall plot unless you count the nitty gritty of sex as important to the plot.

Nazuna’s and Michiru’s kiss grew deeper and stronger, their tongues twisting around each other. Nazuna’s hand found its way to the edge of Michiru’s shirt, slipping under the hem and onto Michiru’s bare side, slowly making its way up her side. Michiru didn’t stop the questing hand, instead reaching her hand farther around Nazuna’s head to lace her fingers through the long pink hair that flowed around them both, knotting it around her fingers and pulling Nazuna closer, trying to be even closer. Michiru’s thoughts were a haze of joy and excitement, with just a little trepidation. She was acting on instinct now, and a few fantasies she had entertained.

The slender hand brushed its way up to Michiru’s chest, landing on her breast with a squeeze. A shiver ran through Michiru’s body and she broke off the kiss as a gasp of escaped her lips. The hand that had been resting on Nazuna’s hip crept up under the back of her shirt and she pushed herself closer to Nazuna, threading her legs through Nazuna’s as she did the same. Another wave of pleasure ran through Michiru as the hand on her breast squeezed and massaged and she moaned, unable to contain it. Nazuna giggled in the sound sent another thrill through her body. It wasn’t a normal giggle that Michiru had heard hundreds of times but was deep and seductive holding something that Michiru could only guess was lust. Nazuna leaned down and planted gentle kisses on Michiru’s neck while her hand worked still under the shirt. Michiru closed her eyes in pleasure and stretched her neck out. She felt Nazuna smile against her neck, before she delivered another kiss, but this one was different from before; Michiru felt Nazuna’s teeth and some suctions pulling at her skin. It didn’t hurt, but it still caused Michiru to grab at Nazuna’s back and gasp. A feeling was rising in Michiru’s chest that caused her face to feel like it was heating up, and her breathing was slightly ragged, the warm, fluffy feeling building.

Nazuna released her grip on Michiru’s neck and chest at the same time, her hand sliding back down to Michiru’s hip. They laid there for a second, Michiru still clutching to Nazuna, her breathe coming in shallow gasps. Michiru took a second to try and get her thoughts in order enough to speak. Nazuna was smiling a little, but she had a slightly concerned look in her eyes.

“Are you ok with this, Michiru?” she asked softly in Michiru’s ear. There was a tremor of guilt in her tone, and concern.

The question shocked Michiru enough to speak. She pulled away from Nazuna enough to see her whole face and one hand drew back and gently touched Nazuna’s cheek.

“I’ve dreamed of this day for months. I never thought it would happen, to be honest,” Michiru said locking eyes with the fox inches from her face, a smile full of warmth and love spreading across the tanuki’s face. Michiru could see the doubts melt from Nazuna’s eyes, and Michiru leaned forward to whisper into the other woman’s ear.

“Now, are you going to finish what you started?” her voice was full of heat and passion, and a demand. Nazuna shivered slightly as Michiru’s breathe tickled the inside of her ear, and the words sank it. Once again, they locked in a kiss full of passion and need. Nazuna extricated her legs from Michiru before putting pressure on Michiru’s shoulder and pushing her to her back while slinging one of her legs over one of the tanuki’s legs, straddling her with a leg between Michiru’s. Michiru didn’t resist, lost in the intoxicating taste of Nazuna’s lips, one hand once again twisted through Nazuna’s hair while the other was on her side, sliding it’s way up the small of Nazuna’s back. Michiru could feel the muscles moving under her skin, and she unconsciously moved her hips to grind against the other, her legs wrapping around the leg between hers.

“Hold on a second,” Nazuna said, breaking off the intense kiss. Michiru whined slightly, putting her arms around Nazuna’s neck and giving her a piteous look.

Nazuna laughed and kissed her quickly again before saying, “We have to take your shirt off dummy.”

A light of understanding dawned in Michiru’s eyes as she suddenly realized why. Nazuna laughed again, collapsing slightly onto Michiru’s chest as she joined in the laughter. Michiru, released her grip and held her arms above her head as Nazuna helped pull the offending garment off. She tossed the clothe away and observed Michiru’s breast in their full glory. She had grown over the last few years, but since she always wore a sports bra and a jacket it was hard to tell. Nazuna couldn’t help but to let out an appreciating whistle, and Michiru giggled.

“Stop you’re embarrassing me!” Michiru said, covering her face in mock embarrassment.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Nazuna said, a smile creeping over her face.

“Well if I have to be shirtless so do you!” Michiru said, and sat up, grabbing the loose hoodie and shirt underneath and pulling it up. It got stuck, and Nazuna yelped in surprise. Michiru giggled at the sight of the fox as she tried to extricate herself from the twisted clothing. After a minute, Michiru finally helped her, giggling the entire time and apologizing. By time Nazuna was shirtless, she had a pout on her face, and wasn’t looking at Michiru, but the corner of her lips was turned up in a smile. With another bubbly laugh, Michiru reached forward and buried her face into Nazuna’s exposed breasts and wrapped her arms around the fox girl straddling her. Through her chest, Michiru could hear the pounding of Nazuna’s heart, and the sound of air pushing through her lungs. Michiru hummed deep in her chest with pleasure.

“I’m glad you are here. It feels right, like something I was missing has been found,” Michiru whispered into Nazuna’s chest, squeezing her tightly.

Michiru felt a hand on her head, fingers threading through her hair.

“Me too. I love you, Michiru,” Nazuna’s voice was soft and full of emotion. Michiru looked up to the other woman, and Nazuna look down at her, and once again they kissed, falling back onto the bed. Nazuna moved her hands again, grasping for Michiru’s breasts. A gasp turned into a moan of pleasure when Nazuna found them, squeezing them in her hands. She continued to massage them when she trailed kisses down Michiru’s chest, stop occasionally to applied suction, her teeth grazing Michiru’s skin in a way that sent shiver’s down her spine that arched her back and caused her legs to instinctively clench around Nazuna.

Finally, Nazuna reached her goal. Her lips brushed over Michiru’s breast, lightly feathering against the skin. She kissed the left breast, while still using her hand to work the other one, and Michiru let out a long moan, her hand finding Nazuna’s head and pushing her into chest, urging her to got harder, deeper. Nazuna obliged, sucking and massaging, as Michiru’s pleasure increased, her voice becoming rough and her breath ragged and quick. One of her hands was on Nazuna’s head, pushing deeper while the other was on the back of her arm, holding on with a desperate passion. The haze of lust and passion the had settled over Michiru’s mind had released any reservations she had about being quiet, and she moaned and gasped freely. That same warm fuzzy feeling from before was now hot and seemed to strain against the last remnant of Michiru’s will.

Finally, she couldn’t hold it anymore, and came.

Her legs squeezed around Nazuna and her back arched off the bed. A high-pitched moan mixed with a gasping exclamation found its way put of her mouth, and her arms tensed, trying to get even closer Nazuna as the orgasm spasmed through her body.

Finally, she relaxed, flopping back into the bed, the afterglow causing a smile to creep onto her face. Nazuna laid down next to her, more on top of her than anything, watching Michiru’s face and smiling. It didn’t take long for Michiru to get her senses back enough to cuddle closer to Nazuna, snuggling her head in the fox’s chest. Neither said anything for a while, basking in the shared company. Finally, Michiru broke the silence.

“Hey… Is it ok if I want more?” Michiru’s voice was uncertain but had a pleading tone.

Nazuna smiled and whispered, “Selfish,” before her hand traced slowly down Michiru’s stomach, the other hand cupping her cheek as she went in for another kiss. Michiru obliged, letting her body form to Nazuna’s. Any hesitation she might have was gone, and she submitted herself to her instincts and pleasure.

Nazuna’s hand morphed to her human hand, but only her hand so it had a distinct lack of claws, as it traced down Michiru’s stomach tracing circles and hearts before it reached the knot holding Michiru’s shorts closed.

‘Are you sure you want to do this?” Nazuna breathed into Michiru’s ear, her hand teasing the edge of the shorts, slipping under about a centimeter and touching the skin underneath, causing a shiver to run through Michiru’s body.

“I’ll do anything for you right now,” Michiru said, her voice languid and full of desire, “Just hurry up and stop teasing me, I can’t stand it.”

Nazuna’s response was to kiss Michiru hard, and to undo the knot on the shorts. Michiru smiled under the kiss and helped to shimmy off her shorts and the underwear under them. They fell to the floor with the rest of her clothes. Naked, Michiru laid on the bed, and smiled up to Nazuna who was straddling her. Her arms snaked under Nazuna’s and hugged her. In a voice as sweet as honey, Michiru said, “I’m yours, Nazuna.”

Nazuna’s hand touched Michiru, a finger tracing the delicate flesh around the entrance of her vagina. Michiru moaned and clutched Nazuna tighter, Nazuna in turn burying her face in Michiru’s neck, planting kisses and sometimes a nibble or small bite. All the while, her hand was exploring Michiru, teasing the tissue and running her fingers up and down the entrance. Finally, it stopped near the top, rubbing the sensitive flesh of her clitoris.

Michiru moaned loudly and clutched at Nazuna’s back, her eyes closed with pleasure while her mouth hung open in ecstasy. Nazuna started rubbing harder and Michiru’s hips moved with it, her breath coming in short huffs. Instinctively, she bit on the base of Nazuna’s neck, but Nazuna didn’t seem to notice. She was also entranced, the raw, pure connection the two were sharing blotting any discomfort out.

The hand slowly stopped rubbing Michiru and the tanuki girl relaxed her grip on Nazuna and caught her breath. Both were sweaty, but they didn’t care. They had lost track of how many times this had happened in their dreams, how long it had been since either one of the could think about anything else but each other. The connection they felt, Michiru decided, in the small breather, was that this is what she had always wanted. She loved Nazuna with her whole heart, and she was certain Nazuna felt the same. Love, pride, connection, and a thousand other emotions swelled in her chest, but pleasure blotted out and mixed with them all as Nazuna continued.

A single finger ran up and down the entrance before ever so slowly sliding in.

There was a sharp intake of breath, and the world went hazy again except for the fog of pleasure for Michiru. Her hips followed the movement of Nazuna’s hand.

“Deeper…” Michiru groaned, once again clutching to Nazuna like a lifeline, “Moorrreee… Nazuna…”

“Jeez, greedy much?” Nazuna teased, breathing the words in Michiru’s ear even as she complied, sliding another finger in. Michiru’s back arched as she gasped and pushed her hips even harder against Nazuna’s hand her moans raiding in delighted high-pitched gasps. Nazuna felt her change and went even faster and driving her fingers in as deep as she could.

“More… Don’t stop,” Michiru gasped. She had her claws unintendingly dug into Nazuna’s back, leaving small scratches in her fur, But Nazuna didn’t notice, or care, just trying to find a way to make the girl she loved feel the best she could.

Michiru felt the orgasm rise in her and she fought to keep it in, wanting this feeling of incredible pleasure to last as long as she possible could. She clutched onto Nazuna even tighter, once again biting onto her shoulder, and clenched her hands into a fist.

It didn’t help her much. When the orgasm came, it seemed to explode out of her, her legs clutching around Nazuna’s hand and her body shaking, a high pitch note of pleasure escaping and reverberating in the apartment. The feeling of absolute euphoria started to fade a couple seconds later and she relaxed back into the bed, twitching as Nazuna pulled out. Michiru laid on the bed panting, aftershocks from the orgasm still causing her body to twitch randomly. Nazuna collapsed next to her, also tired, though she wasn’t sure why she was as tired as she was.

“Satisfied now?” Nazuna asked, turning and smirking at the still panting Michiru.

In response, Michiru weakly shoved Nazuna, making a small noise of false frustration. In the end, she cuddled closer, pushing her body against Nazuna’s form, enjoying the closeness of their bodies and the warmth she felt. Nazuna smiled and pulled her close, humming in satisfaction.

“What about you Nazuna? I haven’t even done anything to you,” Michiru said, her voice muffled slightly.

“Oh, I’m fine. Seeing you feel good is good enough for me,” Nazuna said, but Michiru caught on the slight hitch in her voice that always happened when Nazuna lied.

Michiru looked up at Nazuna’s face and smile played across her face.

“Liar,” Michiru said, propping herself up on an elbow.

Nazuna didn’t answer, instead looking at the pillow with astute fascination.

“Nazuna, will you please let me do you?” Michiru asked, running her hand down Nazuna’s side. A shiver run up Nazuna at the touch.

“If you want…” Nazuna said, her voice small.

Michiru frowned and stopped running her hand over Nazuna’s side, instead using her hand it gently turn Nazuna’s gaze to her own. “Do you not want me to?”

“It’s not that, I guess I’m just nervous ill do something embarrassing,” Nazuna said quietly.

Michiru froze for a second before wrapping Nazuna in a hug and laughing softly.

“Nazuna, for the last half hour probably I was moaning loud enough for the entire building could probably hear me. I can’t imagine anything more embarrassing than that. I promise you, nothing you could do would be embarrassing to me, and I’m not going to judge you,” Michiru said, “But if you really don’t want me to, we can stop here for toni-“

“Please, Michiru, can you fuck me?” Nazuna interrupted, the desire plain in her voice.

Michiru giggled but kissed Nazuna hard, rolling them over so Michiru was on top. Both of her hands cupped Nazuna’s face as she kissed her, but they dropped, tracing the curves of Nazuna’s body. Michiru’s lips followed her hands, tracing a line down the middle of Nazuna’s body.

They stopped on Nazuna’s shorts, and Michiru looked up at the fox girl, the question in her eyes clear.

“Please, Michiru…” Nazuna was looking at Michiru with desire and anticipation, “Don’t tease me like this.”

A grin spread across Michiru’s face as she grabbed the string holding the knot together with her teeth and pulled. The string came loose easily, and the pants slid off. Vaguely, Michiru noticed that they were a pair of her pants, but she put that out of her mind. She had something far more interesting to worry about. The underwear come off easily, and Michiru drank in the sight of Nazuna.

Michiru very deliberately placed Nazuna’s legs on her shoulder, and with one more smile at Nazuna, she started. She started slowly, running her tongue over the entrance, eliciting a gasp and a twitch from Nazuna. She didn’t stop, playing her tongue across all the folds Nazuna had, and watching Nazuna’s reaction. She was different than Michiru, her moans more like hums as she chewed on her lip, trying desperately to help in the noise. One hand was on her own breast, playing with it. Her other hand was holding her hair back. Michiru redoubled her efforts, putting her whole mouth on Nazuna’s vagina and sticking her tongue in as far as she cloud, rolling it around inside. Nazuna couldn’t hold in the gasps of pleasure now, her pleasure evident. Nazuna’s legs tightened around Michiru, pushing her further in while her hid moved seemingly on their own.

Michiru slipped her tongue out and quickly found the clitoris, playing with the delicate nub of flesh with her tongue while at the same time, drawing one arm back from where it was holding onto Nazuna’s leg, shifter her hand in the clawless human shape and slipping her middle finger into the opening. Nazuna’s reaction was immediate, her back arching and lifting off the bed, as she moaned with pleasure. Michiru worked the finger in and out, the movement mimicked in Nazuna’s hips, while keeping her mouth and tongue firmly planted to the clitoris.

“Don’t… Stop… Faster…” Nazuna gasped through the pleasure, the hand that was holding up her hair now firmly on the back of Michiru’s head, gasping on Michiru’s hair, pulling her closer and deeper. Michiru’s arm went faster, slipping another finger in at the same time and Nazuna’s body quaked at the feeling. Nazuna’s attempts at trying to control her voice were abandoned as she moaned and begged without restraint.

“I’m close, Michiru, don’t stop!” Nazuna said in a breathy whisper, the passion laced through her voice was intoxicating, and Michiru pushed her fingers even deeper, hitting Nazuna’s G-spot.

Nazuna’s high pitch squeal filled the apartment as she came, her legs clutching and tensing around Nazuna, and the hand tangled in her hair pulled instinctively. Michiru stopped her hand movement, instead pushing against Nazuna’s G-spot and rubbing gently, causing another intense wave of pleasure to run through Nazuna, and the squeal turned in a low, halting moan. Finally, Michiru withdrew her fingers, and Nazuna collapsed, breathing hard and twitching.

Michiru planted one more kiss on Nazuna’s waist right above the entrance to Nazuna’s vagina, before crawling her way up to lay by Nazuna, one leg still wrapped around one of the fox’s. Both were breathing hard, but Michiru still managed to say, “Thought you’d like that.”

“Shut up!” Nazuna said, poking Michiru in the side and laughing. They both laughed for a while longer before falling into a comfortable silence. Michiru ran her fingers through Nazuna’s pink hair and Nazuna hummed gently, the two reveling in the closeness they felt and the love that filled them.

“I love you,” Michiru said, her voice sleepy and comfortable.

“I love you, too,” Nazuna said, the warmth in her tones spreading over Michiru like a warm blanket.

Comfortable, safe, and warm in each other’s love, the pair fell asleep, knowing a peace they had never felt before.


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their feelings open to each other, Nazuna and Michiru have to decide what happens now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW, and is important to the overall plot.

Michiru stirred, the annoying beeping of her phone alarm buzzing in her ears. She groaned and reached over, slapping the alarm off before snuggling back into the warmth, pulling the arm that was draped over her firmly back into place, interweaving the hand with her own. Comfort and safety filled Michiru as she scooted back, getting closer to Nazuna. The fox girls mumbled a little in her sleep, but didn’t wake, though her hand squeezed Michiru’s briefly.

Michiru closed her eyes again, drinking in the bliss. She had things to do – get ready for work, shower, make breakfast, finish putting the dishes away – but all that could wait. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with Nazuna with this warm, joyful feeling.

Her second alarm went off five minutes later, and she realized that all great things must end. Turning her phone off and going back to bed crossed her mind, but the memory of last time she did that surfaced. The face of an annoyed Shirou banging on her door so hard it dented flitted across her mind’s eye and she grimaced. With deep regret, she carefully pulled herself free from Nazuna’s still sleeping from, trying very hard not to wake her.

She failed, of course, and Nazuna took a deep breath and stretched. Michiru sat with on leg off the bed and watched, marveling at the lithe form in her bed. Nazuna’s eyes sleepily opened, and she sat up, wrapping the blanket around her shoulder like a shawl. One of her ear drooped slightly and her gaze fell on Michiru who as starting at Nazuna with adoration.

A sleepy slime crossed her face.

“Thank goodness, that wasn’t a dream,” She said, her voice slightly lower than normal from sleep, but full of relief.

Michiru leaned over and kissed Nazuna before replying, “Nope, it wasn’t. Good morning Nazuna.”

The sleeply grin got wider when Michiru pulled back again and stepped off the bed. She stretched, feeling the soreness in her muscles from last night work its way out of her body. She felt Nazuna’s eyes on her back, but didn’t say anything, instead letting her see all she wants. Michiru had nothing to hide from Nazuna anymore. And she kinda liked the attention. Only a little bit.

“I’m gonna take a shower, then I’ll make breakfast,” Michiru said, walking over to her closet and pulling out some clean clothes.

There was a rustle of cloth and Michiru felt Nazuna’s arms reach around her waist and her chin in Michiru’s shoulder. Michiru smiled and leaned her head against Nazuna’s.

“Can I join you?” Nazuna asked sweetly and Michiru felt another wave of emotion tighten her chest.

“Of course,” Michiru said, touching Nazuna’s hands with hers.

Nazuna hummed and kissed Michiru on the cheek before letting her go and finding some clothes in Michiru’s closet. Michiru watched Nazuna pick out another hoodie and some jeans from Michiru’s closest before grabbing Michiru’s hand and pulling her to the bathroom.

_I hope I never get used to this,_ Michiru thought. Everything was so simple. There were no momentous acts of bravery or heroics, nor dramatic confessions of love and swears of being together forever. Just simple motions, small adjustments, fleeting kisses, and quiet love. Michiru had always thought that relationship were a constant battle of acts to gain affection. In a single night, all those expectations seemed so petty and unnecessary. Michiru was sure things weren’t always going to be perfect, nor were they going to as easy as it was now. But the bond she felt with Nazuna, the one that had grown for years and been solidified with a few words, wasn’t going to be easily broken.

The pair reached the bathroom and stepped in. Michiru turned the bathwater on to let it warm up and morphed back into her human form. Over the years, she found that bathing was much easier in her human form and used drastically less shampoo.

While her back was turned, she heard Nazuna stifle a gasp and a laugh behind her. Frowning, Michiru turned and asked, “What?”

“Look in the mirror,” Nazuna said between giggles.

Still frowning, Michiru looked in the mirror and gasped. She hadn’t noticed in her beastman form, but her entire neck and chest were covered in dark splotches, hickies from the night before. Michiru looked at them dumbfounded, and she shot a glare at Nazuna, who was now laughing freely,

“You knew this was going to happen, didn’t you?” Michiru said, pouting while she observed the marks in the mirror again. Most of the right side of her neck had more hickey than undamaged skin showing.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Nazuna said, trying to catch her breath and hugging Michiru again.

Michiru harrumphed, but then a sly grin came over her face.

“Well, now we are even,” Michiru said, turning so Nazuna could see in the mirror.

A look of understanding crossed Nazuna’s face and she morphed back into human form and groaned a little at what she saw. Her neck wasn’t covered like Michiru’s, but she had two distinct bruises on the base of her neck. She twisted and saw the crisscross of thin scratches as well. It was Michiru’s time to laugh, and after her initial shock, Nazuna started to join her. The shared embarrassment and awkwardness made it into a different feeling of joy and a something more they shared. A secret they the two could share together.

Eventually they stopped and both sat in the tub, which was thankfully big enough for both of them. Michiru leaned her back against Nazuna and they relaxed in the warm water in comfortable silence. Nazuna traced the marks on Michiru’s neck, the gentle touch sending jolts down her spine. The gentle hand stopped on the scar on Michiru’s shoulder. The remnants from the first summer they were in Animacity, and a despair fill wolf who thought he had lost everything.

Nazuna stopped tracing her hand along Michiru’s shoulder and instead wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head on the crown of Michiru’s head. Michiru couldn’t see Nazuna’s face but felt a subtle change in her. She rested her own hands on Nazuna’s and hummed gently, the tune bringing back memories of their shared childhood. The slight tension faded from Nazuna as she started humming along. 

When they stopped the tension was gone and a question rose in Michiru’s mind.

“Hey, Nazuna?” she asked, drawing slow circles on Nazuna’s hand.

“Hmm?” Nazuna replied, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling.

“Does this mean we are dating?” Michiru’s voice was small and had a tremor of dread in it.

Nazuna was silent for a few second, and Michiru felt the anxiety swelling in her chest.

“Well, duh!” Nazuna said incredulously, “We confessed to each other, slept together, and now we are doing the cute bathing together thing, I don’t see how we could be anything but dating!”

The fear melted away at Nazuna’s words, and Michiru felt herself relax, releasing the tension in her shoulders. She scooted her back against Nazuna until her head was nearly level Nazuna. Nazuna in turn held her tighter, and everything was right again, the feeling of closeness swelling again. Michiru reached one hand up and turned Nazuna’s head to kissed her gently.

“I love you, Nazuna,” She said, her smile full of the joy and exhilaration.

“I love you too, Michiru,” Nazuna replied, the exasperation gone from her tone.

They kissed again, before they relaxed again.

Eventually they got out of the tub and dried off, before getting dressed and headed to the kitchen. Nazuna sat down at the table as Michiru pulled out what she needed and got to work. Nazuna looked like she wanted to help, but she was awful at cooking and both of them knew it.

“Can you make some coffee and put some bread in the toaster?” Michiru asked, taking pity on the girl.

Nazuna practically jumped at the opportunity to help and set to doing as she asked. Michiru watched her with amusement as she mixed her ingredients. A few minutes later, she had two plates of pancakes, one plain and one with chocolate chips. Michiru set the one with chocolate chips in front of Nazuna, who had prepared 4 pieces of toast and poured a couple of mugs of coffee for them.

As they ate, Michiru once again found herself marveling at the simple miracle in front of her. She was sitting with the one she loved, eating a homemade breakfast. They were comfortable, safe, and most importantly, together. It was the little miracles that meant the most, Michiru decided.

While they ate, they talked about their plans for today. Nazuna actually had the day off, and was planning on using it to get some grocery shopping and other errands done. She had a small house near the beach that she had gotten for cheap since it was fairly run down. She had spent the last few months fixing it up, something she took a lot of pride in. From what Michiru had seen, it looked like a completely different house.

Michiru, on the other hand, had to go help Shirou again today. Their work was more like on call work, helping beastmen fleeing to Animacity reach the city safely while also dealing with the underworld to make sure they didn’t go too out of control. There was always something though, and Michiru enjoyed the excitement. She remembered the day she had arrived in Animacity, the flight from the anti-beastmen hunters, and then getting saved and subsequently swindled by Mary. She liked that she could help others find a home here.

“So, is it ok if I tell people we are dating?” Michiru asked in a brief moment of silence, pushing her fork around the syrup left on the plate.

Nazuna looked thoughtful for a second, her brow creased slightly as she thought about the question.

“I wouldn’t mind, but are you sure you are ok with that?” Nazuna said. There was another unspoken question in the statement.

Animacity was in Japan, and Japan still didn’t recognize same sex couples. On the mainland, there was a chance they could lose everything if they came out. Animicity was slightly different, however. While still technically on Japanese soil, Animacity followed its own rules, since a lot of rules for human’s wouldn’t work with beastmen. Michiru didn’t know the laws and protections that same-sex couples had. She simply hadn’t had time to look it up. Michiru resolved to ask the Mayor next time she had a chance. Michiru knew the answer she had to give, to keep them both safe, but it filled her with pain.

“It might be a good idea to keep it secret for now,” Michiru said, finding her plate very interesting.

“Yeah, probably,” The same pain that Michiru felt was clear in Nazuna’s voice.

They both knew that this was for the best, but it filled Michiru with frustration. _It’s not fair,_ she thought, _why do we have to hide like this?_

She knew the answer of course. It was the same on the mainland. Just because they city might forbid discrimination doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen. While Michiru didn’t think it would matter much to Shirou, Nazuna was a public figure. If people took it the wrong way, her career could end as quickly as it began.

Michiru’s train of thought was interrupted by Nazuna’s weight settling on her back, and her arms wrapping around Michiru’s neck. Michiru looked up at Nazuna who was smiling gently down at her.

“It’s going to be ok, Michiru,” She said, and Michiru’s frustrations thawed, “We’ll do this together.”

Michiru felt tears prick at her eyes, and she wiped them before smiling up at Nazuna.

“Of course.”

With a gentle kiss to the top of Michiru’s head, Nazuna let her go and reached past Michiru, grabbing her plate and mug. She washed the dishes calmly, humming their song and Michiru felt her fears slide away. Nazuna was right. As long as they had each other, nothing could stand in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter was supposed to be posted at the same time as the 2nd chapter but I messed up, so here it is! im goingto try and work on this as much as i can, But i also have life and my other hobbies to keep up with. Kudos and comments go a long way, please leave them if you enjoyed this chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! please leave a kudos if you liked it, and maybe a comment? haha jk... unless? anyway, this will be a NSFW work eventually, but i dont want to start that until i see what kind of response i get on this chapter. Ill always mark which chapters to skip if you dont want to read the NSFW parts in the chapter notes. once again thanks for reading :)
> 
> EDIT:  
> Thank you all for the nice comments and the kudos! its more than i ever expected if im begin honest! im really glad you enjoy it


End file.
